


Silly Old Bear

by GumbyGormby22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Stuffed Toys, do stuffed animals have an age of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbyGormby22/pseuds/GumbyGormby22
Summary: Batman shouldn't let anyone in, he CAN'T let anyone in, it's not safe. But Pooh doesn't seem to care about what's safe or not. Can this tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff convince the caped crusader to let him in? Or are the two only doomed to heartbreak?





	Silly Old Bear

"Stop. You know I can't." Bruce turned away harshly, wrenching his gloved hands from the soft paws of the other. "I'm damaged goods. Too many people are after me. I can't risk you getting caught up in that."

"Oh bother, as soon as I saw you I kne-"

"Shut UP, Pooh!" the caped avenger snarled, grabbing his head with his hands, pain lacing his voice. "I almost lost you that last time. If The Penguin were to come back, I don't know if I can stop him, if I can keep you safe..." His voice trailed off, almost disappearing completely, so soft that Pooh had to strain to hear him. 

Bruce Wayne sat there, head in his hands, holding back tears, when he heard soft footfalls coming his way, crossing the space between them, echoing around the expanse of the Batcave. Velvety paws laid themselves upon his hands, pulling them away from his face. Bruce looked up, up into the glittering eyes of the bear before him. A soft smile spread across Pooh's face, causing Bruce's heart to skip a beat. 

"You're braver than you believe, Bruce, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. You don't need to worry about all that. Life is a journey to be experienced, not a problem to be solved," Pooh whispered. "And there's no one I'd rather experience it with than you," he added almost as an afterthought, looking down shyly. As Pooh's soft, delicate voice spoke, Bruce found himself drawing closer and closer to the bear's face. He licked his lips. 

"You seem to have quite a high opinion of me, Winnie the Pooh," he breathed, his mouth hovering over the stark sewn lines on the bear's stuffed head. 

Pooh smiled again, this one more coy, looking at the Dark Knight with such love in his eyes that Bruce's breath stopped. There was no thinking, no strategizing, no more arguing and trying to convince him that they would, that they could never be. Closing his eyes tight, Bruce lunged forward, capturing the bear's mouth with his lips. Despite his aggressive beginning, the kiss was soft, as if he feared bruising the teddy, feared hurting him. After a few seconds that seemed to span for years, he pulled away, opening his eyes, looking almost scared as he looked up at Pooh, fearing rejection. Pooh's smile only grew, and he leaned in to give Bruce another quick peck before pulling back himself.

"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever."

Bruce sighed contentedly, pulling the bear close and wrapping him in his arms, leaning back against the wall. "Silly old bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> We live in a godless world devoid of purpose or end.


End file.
